The Lucifer And The Devil Children (TLDR)
by Kn Fujoshi
Summary: /PROLOG/Sebuah legenda berusia ribuan tahun lalu yang kini terlupakan, mengisahkan sebuah Kutukan terhadap Lucifer, dan semua keturunannya. Yang hanya di ketahui oleh para pemegang kunci, dan penerusnya.../RE-PUBLISH/Typo's bertebaran, OC, OOC, AU *mungkin juga setengah AU, gak yakin gue#plak*/DLDR!


**THE LUCIFER AND THE DEVIL CHILDREN**

**PROLOG**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T / T+ #XP

**Genre : **Fantasy

**Warning : **RE-PUBLISH, Typo's bertebaran, OC, OOC, AU *mungkin juga setengah AU, gak yakin gue#plak*, CERITA ANEH, ANCUR, GATOT, BIKIN MULES-MUNTAH-GANGGUAN SARAF-SERANGAN JANTUNG-KANKER-GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN-AUTHOR MASIH AMATIR, YANG TETEP BACA TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYE, DI SARANKAN BUAT NYEDIAIN KANTONG MUNTAH + PERMEN, AUTHOR GAK BAGI-BAGI GARANSI, APALAGI KARTU JAMKESMAS. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ POKOKNYE!** Kalo mau pergi, tombol **BACK **masih menanti. PS: Ini Cuma cerita karangan gue, dari otak gue yang eror, jadi jangan terlalu di anggap serius. Dan sepertinya bakal jadi Crossover, hihi^^a

**Spesial thank's buat:** Osy, Jeanne Jaques, Yukari Hyu Kei, Safira Dwi Hapsari, Kuchiki Amruimfu (Suigetsu), Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra, Kinanti Alfathia, Takaishi Hiroki, wind le-vent, Kisame ganteng abis (Ikan), Dends (Dendy), n semua yang baca fic ini.

**A/N :** Buat temen + sohib gue, Osy, yang paling sabar, juga buat yang nungguin ke jelasan + ke lanjutan fic ini#kalo ada sih XP!, gue persembahin fic ini buat kalian#ceilah bhs gue. Sorry banget buat semuanya, khususnya Osy, karena fic ini baru di Re-Publish, ANCUR, GATOT, dan bla-bla lainnya kaya di warning#plack. Sangkyu n sorry buat temen + sohib gue, Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra yang udah mau jadi editor fic abal ini, tapi karena beberapa hal, gue batalin, ma'ap ya Kai…u,u. Yasud gue gak mau banyak cuap-cuap gaje. Met baca aja dari gue. Kritik, saran sangat di harapkan. Jangan lupa Review, yang gak review gak apa-apa deh, asal rela gue tagih 50 rebon#plakkkkkk. Becanda, XPP! Di bawah ada balasan review buat fic yang di publish sebelumnya.

Btw, MET TAHUN BARU YA SEMUA~~~~~

Ma'ap kalo awal banget ngucapinnya, hoho#XP

**Keterangan :**

Madara : 53 tahun

Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasori, Deidara, dll : 4 tahun

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dll : 2 tahun

**xXxXxXx**

**PROLOG**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah legenda berusia ribuan tahun lalu yang kini terlupakan,**

**mengisahkan sebuah Kutukan terhadap Lucifer,**

**dan semua keturunannya.**

**Yang hanya di ketahui oleh para pemegang kunci,**

**dan penerusnya.**

**Pemegang kunci merupakan penjaga dari sebuah buku**

**yang dijuluki sebagai The Bloody Book.**

**Sebuah kutukan bagi dunia, akan lahirnya para keturunan iblis, **

**mereka akan membantu 'Yang Terpilih' mewujudkan takdir yang di milikinya.**

**Kembali terlahir pula pewaris & keturunan utama Lucifer,**

**dengan segala kemurnian darahnya yang terkutuk,**

**dan paling gelap.**

**Dia akan membuka kembali segel dari pulau terlarang,**

**yang terletak di sebuah kota, bernama…**

**Konohagakure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Mansion, 04:15 PM**

Di sebuah ruang keluarga milik Uchiha, terlihat ramai dengan celotehan anak kecil yang sedang bermain, bertengkar, bahkan melakukan hal lain entah apa. Seperti ini :

"Hey, Kyuu-chan, ayo kita main keluarga-keluargaan. Nanti aku jadi papa-nya, Kyuu-chan jadi ibu-nya, Otouto, Saso-chan, Dei-chan, Gaa-chan sama Naru-chan jadi anak kita~~~~"

"Aku tidak akan mau baka ! Menyingkir dari hadapanku! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu !"

"Kyuu-chan jahat~~~~"

"Dasar aniki bodoh ! Aku tidak mau bermain seperti anak kecil begitu !"

"Aku lebih cinta tanah liatku un~ / boneka-boneka ku Itachi"

"Wahhh, kita sehati Sasori un~~~"

"Aku tidak mau sehati denganmu teroris"

"Huweee, Sasori jahat un~"

"Terserah"

"Hu-uh, un"

"Ma'af saya tidak tertarik Itachi-nii"

"Nyalu mau main itu Itachi-nyii. Ayo kitca main !"

"Dengar Kyuu-chan ! Naru-chan setuju loh~~~"

"Aku tidak mau baka!"

"Hu-uh, Kyuu-chan jahaaat~~"

"Dasar aniki, kau juga Dobe bodoh."

"Jangan menyebutku dobe bodoh! Dasal Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe"

"Hu-uh, dacal pantat ayam"

"Hn."

"Alghh, manyiak Tomat"

"Hn."

"Aalghh, culam"

"Hn."

"Hentikan Hn-mu itu Teme !"

"Hn."

"Aaaaalllghhhhhh, bica tidak jangan gunakan 'Hn' cebagai jawaban Teme!"

"Hn."

"Aaaalllghhhhhhh, Gaala ! Cacuke jahat~~~"

"Hn."

"AAAAlllghhhh ! Kenyapa Gaala cama kaya Teme !"

"Kami tidak sama Dobe/Naruto"

"Hu-uh, kalian jahat~~"

"Hn."

"Benal-benal jahat !"

"Hey Naruto, kau bisa diam sedikit tidak ! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melawan Shika!"

"Hah, akui saja kau memang tidak bisa bermain catur Kiba, mendokusai."

"Aku bisa! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Shika!"

"Hah, jika kau tidak ingat, kau sudah kalah 20 ronde*?* Kiba, mendokusai."

"Haha, Kiba mengaku caja kalau kalah"

"Diam kau Naruto! Kali ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkan rusa ini!"

"Mendokusai."

"Jangan meremehkanku Shika!"

"Terserah kau sajalah Kiba, tapi kau sudah Skak Mat*bener-gak-nulisnya ?*"

"AAARGHHH, tidak lagiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Huh, mendokusai."

Dan bla-bla-bla

Tak berapa lama, datanglah seorang pria berusia sekitar 50'an tahun, dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tak beruban sama sekali cuy#hebat-pake shampo apa tuh ?. Ia berusaha menenangkan keadaan yang semakin ramai saja, "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa tenang anak-anak?"

"Kakekkkkkkk !" , semua langsung berusaha mengadu kepada pria yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakek mereka sendiri, kecuali beberapa orang yang you know lah#plakk

"Hey, sebaiknya kalian tenang anak-anak ! Atau kakek akan menjadikan kalian sebagai kelinci percobaan penemuan terbaru kakek! khukhukhu" , sang kakek yang kita kenal sebagai Madara Uchiha langsung menatap ganas sekumpulan anak-anak malang yang pucat-berkeringat dingin setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya#plakkk. Yang seolah mengatakan; Diam-atau-Ku-Amaterasu-Kalian-Sampai-jadi-Arang-buat-Bakar-Ayamnya-Fugaku#Double-plakk

"HUWAAAAAA, Ma'afkan kami Kakeeeekkkkkkk" , semua anak serempak berteriak minta ma'af, kalau perlu mereka bakal sujud sekarang juga saat membayangkan penderitaan macam apa yang bakal mereka alami nanti jika jadi kelinci percobaan sang kakek yang abal-abal itu. XP!

"Hey, kakek kan becanda anak-anak, kenapa kalian ketakutan begitu ? Gak bisa di ajak becanda nih"

"Itu gak bisa di sebut becanda Kakeeekkkkk !" , semua anak serempak meneriaki kakeknya dengan ikhlas*?*.

"Yah, berarti Kakek harus lebih sering nonton OVJ nih. Terus follow tweet-nya Sule". Semua anak langsung pasang tampang; ya-ampun-amit-amit-gue-punya-kakek-kaya-gitu.

"Kakek-kakek !" , Naruto mencoba menarik perhatian sang kakek yang sedang sibuk dengan BB-nya juga anak-anak yang lain.

"Kenapa Naru-chan ?", Madara tersenyum sumringah ke arah Naruto, yang sayangnya di anggap sangat menyeramkan oleh chibi kita yang imut ini#wkwk, udah takdir muka lu nyeremin, malah senyum-senyum#di geplak.

"Ano, Nalu pengen dengel dongeng yang pelnah Kakek janjiin dulu" , anak-anak yang lain, tanpa terkecuali, langsung ngangguk-ngangguk setuju denger perkataan Naruto.

"Iya Kek ! Ayo ceritain Kek !" , sahut Kiba antusias.

"Baiklah-baiklah, asal kalian mau duduk manis dan tenang" , semua anak-anak segera melakukan apa yang kakek mereka katakan. Dengan senyum puas Madara meyimpan BB-nya, "Baiklah, kakek akan menceritakannya, tapi ini sedikit seram loh. Jadi nanti jangan bilang kalau kakek tidak memperingatkan kalian ya."

Melihat semua anak mengangguk patuh, Madara melanjutkan, "Cerita ini berkisah tentang puteri dari kerajaan iblis yang paling berkuasa pada dahulu kala. Dia adalah anak ke dua dari empat bersaudara, dan satu-satunya perem[uan. Ayahnya merupakan seorang raja yang sangat kejam, serakah, licik, dan sangat jahat. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan ke-dua adik kembarnya. Puteri ini sebenarnya pewaris dan keturunan utama dari kerajaan iblis. Tapi, kakaknya lah yang menggantikan sosoknya di depan seluruh rakyatnya."

"Kenyapa puteli itu halus di gantikan dengan kakaknya kek ?" , Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Dengan tersenyum *lagi* Madara bertanya, "Ayo coba tebak kenapa?"

"Pasti karena dia tidak suka barbie" , jawab Sasori dengan innocence.

"Bukan, pasti karena dia tidak suka main tanah liat un" , jawab Deidara gak mau kalah sama Sasori.

"Seorang puteri kan harus main Barbie, bukan tanah liat."

"Memangnya Sasori ini puteri un?"

"Bukan lah. Kan aku cowok." , jawaban gak bertanggung jawab Sasori buat Deidara jadi bingung sendiri.

"Woy, jawaban kalian gak mutu banget, tentu karena dia cewek, di lingkungan kerajaan itu masih meremehkan perempuan menjadi seorang pemimpin" , Jawab Kyuubi yang tumben mau ikutan jawab#XP!

"Benar sekali Kyuu-chan~, di lingkungan kerajaan tersebut memang perempuaan sangat di pandang remeh dalam urusan kepemimpinan apalagi oleh para tetua mereka, dan puteri ini merupakan perempuan yang pertama kali menjadi seorang pewaris dan keturunan utama" , Madara menatap anak-anak lain yang mengangguk sambil bergumam 'Oh'.

"Tapi kenapa kakek bilang, kalau kakaknya lah yang menggantikan sosoknya di depan seluruh rakyatnya?" , kali ini giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

"Apa puteri itu bekerja di belakang layar, Kek?" , ucap Itachi sambil sibuk menganalisis.

"Benar sekali Itachi, bagaimanapun juga puteri itu merupakan seorang pewaris dan keturunan utama, dia tidak bisa di gantikan dengan alasan apa pun, kecuali kalau dia mati. Tapi seorang pewaris dan keturunaan utama, atau sebut saja 'Yang Terpilih' merupakan yang paling di takuti dan terkuat di antara iblis manapun, dan semua keturunannya. Dia sangat lah kuat, jenius, bahkan lebih dari jenius, namun karena dia seorang perempuan, dia di kucilkan, hanya keluarga utama dan para tetua yang mengetahui tentangnya. Bahkan ayahnya pun, pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil."

"Puteli itu kacian cekali ya Kek" , ucap Naruto dan beberapa anak lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi jika puteli itu di takuti, kenapa dia bica bekelja di belakang layal kek?."

"Bagus sekali pertanyaanmu Naru-chan," Madara tersenyum lebar ke arah cucunya itu, yang sayangnya membuat chibi kita ini ketakutan lagi. "Sang Puteri terikat perjanjian dengan Ayahnya, dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki dan tetap bersembunyi serta tetap bekerja di belakang layar asalkan tidak ada yang melukai serta mengancam kehidupan dari kedua adik dan kakaknya."

"Kakek, kenapa Raja terlihat sangat membenci puteri?", Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Karena…", dengan nada sedikit bergetar Madara melanjutkan, "Raja menganggap bahwa sang Ratu meninggal di karenakan puteri."

"Kenyapa bica begitu Kek?"

"Sesungguhnya, Raja sudah membenci puteri sejak ia di lahirkan. Ratu menjadi sakit – sakitan saat masih mengandung puteri, dan beliau menjadi sangat lemah usai melahirkan, kemudian, beliau mengalami koma dan tidak pernah terbangun."

"Maksud kakek dengan, tidak pernah terbangun itu?", Kyuubi mengerutkan dahi saat mengataknnya.

Dengan tersenyum Madara menjawab, "Maksudnya Kyuu-chan, menurut legenda Ratu tidak pernah tersadar dari komanya sampai saat ini."

"Mengapa Ratu bisa koma, Kek?" , tanya Itachi dengan penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab dari komanya Ratu, seluruh tabib, dukun, dan penyembuh lain yang terhebat pada masa itu tidak bisa mendeteksi penyakit atau pun penyebab dari komanya Ratu. Namun Raja pecaya, bahwa Ratu mengalami kutukan, yang di sebabkan telah melahirkan puteri saat itu, Raja menjadi semakin membenci puteri, dan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya, Raja mengatakan kepada seluruh rakyatnya, bahwa puteri telah meninggal setelah Ratu mengalami koma, Raja memberikan tahta, kepada pangeran, putera sulungnya."

"Apakah Raja menikah lagi, Kek?"

"Benar Sasuke. Tiga tahun kemudian Raja menikah kembali dengan adik dari isterinya, mereka di karuniai dua anak kembar laki – laki. Namun, tidak lama kemudian sang Ratu muda meninggal dengan sebab yang tidak jelas."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan puteri, Kek?", kali ini giliran Sasori yang bertanya, masih dengan boneka Barbie di pelukannya.

"Raja mengisolasi puteri di hutan kerajaan yang sama sekali tidak berpenghuni, karena di kenal akan kemistisannya. Pada awalnya, puteri tinggal seorang diri di sana, hanya beberapa pelayan inti anggota kerajaan yang datang di pagi hari untuk membersihkan kastil dan kembali ke kerajaan se-usai mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun, beberapa bulan kemudian puteri mendapatkan seorang buttler, yang menemani dan mengabdi kepadanya dengan setia."

"Siapa buttler itu Kek? Apa puteri mengenalnya? Lalu bagaimana caranya puteri bisa memerintah kerajaan jika dia terisolasi?"

"Tidak Kyuu, puteri menolong seorang anak laki – laki yang sebaya dengannya di hutan, lalu menjadikannya sebagai buttlernya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia, karena di duga dia mengalami hilang ingatan, dan puteri memberinya nama, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ada kurir khusus dari kerajaan, yang mengantarkan tugas - tugas serta dokumen penting untuk puteri."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya un?"

"Puteri mengalami kehidupan yang cukup damai dan tenang bersama buttlernya, sampai ia menginjak umur lima belas tahun. Namun, beberapa bulan kemudian, Raja menyewa banyak pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh puteri, beliau merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya yang nanti akan diketahui oleh para rakyat. Dan akan membuatnya menyerahkan tahta kepada pewaris yang sesungguhnya. Namun upayanya gagal, walau Raja sudah mengirim pembunuh bayaran setiap malamnya dengan jumlah yang selalu berkali lipat. Pada akhirnya, suatu malam ayahnya dan para tetua mengendalikan kakaknya serta ke dua adik kembarnya untuk membunuhnya. Sang Puteri sangatlah marah, karena mereka memperalat saudara-saudaranya yang tidak pernah menyakitinya, serta Ayahnya telah melanggar perjanjian yang sudah mereka sepakati. Akhirnya Sang Puteri membunuh Ayahnya, para tetua,serta saudara-saudaranya, pada malam itu, seluruh keluarga utama kerajaan menghilang dan seluruh pelayan kerajaan mengalami hilang ingatan. Yang tersisa hanyalah genangan serta ceceran darah di setiap ruangan di kediaman utama keluarga kerajaan, dengan sinar bulan merah menjadi penerangnya." Anak-anak langsung bergidik saat mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka Kek ?Apa mereka mati ?", Kiba bertanya dengan nada takut – takut.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali puteri dan buttler setianya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua Kek ? Dan di mana mereka?", Kiba bertanya kembali, dengan nada penasaran yang khas.

Dengan sebuah senyum ganjil, Madara melanjutkan, "Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan puteri dan buttlernya itu atau di mana mereka berada, mereka turut menghilang di malam puteri membantai seluruh keluarga utama kerajaan. Namun, di temukan sebuah buku di atas meja belajarnya, buku yang tebal dengan sampul kulit berwarna dark blood, dan berbau amis seperti darah. Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai The Bloody Book. Konon puteri itu yang membuat dan menulisnya dengan darah dari keluarganya."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu di mana puteri dan buttlernya itu berada Kek ? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan buku itu?" , kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

Madara melanjutkan masih dengan senyum ganjilnya, "Sebenarnya ada banyak rumor tentangnya, salah satunya adalah puteri itu mengadakan perjanjian dengan malaikat , ia menukarkan jiwa dan seluruh nyawanya sebagai imbalannya. Kabarnya terdapat kelompok yang menjadi penjaga dari buku tersebut, mereka biasa disebut dengan pemegang kunci, mereka akan menjaga buku tersebut sampai sang puteri kembali dan mengambilnya nanti. Mereka akan mewariskannya turun-temurun kepada para penerusnya yang memiliki tanda khusus para pemegang kunci di tubuh mereka. Sedangkan buttlernya, di kabarkan dia di jadikan tumbal oleh puteri sebagai syarat dari perjanjiannya dengan malaikat." Madara terdiam selama beberapa saat, sedangkan anak-anak yang lain juga ikut terdiam.

"Apa kakek percaya puteri itu akan benar-benar terlahir kembali ?", pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat perhatian anak-anak yang lain kembali terarah kepada sang kakek.

"Ya, kakek sangat percaya sang puteri akan terlahir kembali dan mewujudkan takdir yang dia miliki, bagaimana dengan kalian anak-anak?", Madara menatap cucu-nya dengan seksama.

"Entahlah kek, menurutku legenda itu sama sekali tidak logis," Itachi menjawab dengan dahi berkerut dan tampang yang ragu - ragu, Sasuke, Sasori dan Deidara pun mengiyakan pendapat Itachi, yang entah mukjizat dari mana duo Uchiha itu bisa sependapat seperti ini.

"Terserahlah, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku", sahut Kyuubi dengan cuek.

"Kyuu-nyii jangan begitu!", Naruto ngambek dengan sikap cuek kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak berperikeputerian itu.

"Lagipula dunia ini penuh dengan hal yang tidak logis, mendokusai", ucap Shikamaru

"Hey, jangan sok tau kau Shika!", kali ini Kiba menjawab komentar Shikamaru dengan sinis, mungkin karena masih dendam soal kekalahan bodohnya dalam pertandingan catur tadi.

"Kiba kau macih tidak telima kalah dengan bodoh dali Chika kan tadi? Haha", Naruto dengan senang hati menertawakan Kiba yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, dan pandanngannya seolah mengatakan Diam-atau-Aku-akan-menyuruh-Akamaru-menggigitmu-sampai-Rabies, melihatnya Naruto mengacungkan tanda peace ke arah Kiba.

Madara melirik ke arah Gaara yang tetap kalem dengan buku tebal -entah apa- ada di tangannya, "Bagaimana denganmu Gaara?" Anak-anak yang lain menatap Gaara dengan raut ingin tahu diwajah mereka.

"Itu hanya legenda kek, kita tidak dapat mempercayainya begitu saja", Gaara melirik ke arah Madara selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menelusuri isi buku di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan melihatnya nanti, apa sang puteri akan benar-benar terlahir kembali atau itu hanya lah sebuah dongeng belaka", entah kenapa Madara tersenyum sangat ganjil saat mengatakannya, dan sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan terakhir Madara yang serupa dengan bisikan kasat mata, "**Bicara soal legenda, terkadang itu kenyataan.**"1

"Puteri itu mengadakan perjanjian untuk apa kek? Lalu siapa yang menjalankan pemerintahan di kerajaan iblis setelahnya?", pertanyaan dari Sasuke kembali membuat perhatian anak-anak terfokus kepada kakek mereka, Madara.

"Menurut rumor, puteri itu ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia lakukan, tidak jelas apa sebenarnya tujuan dari perjanjiannya dengan malaikat. Selama 2000 tahun setelahnya terdapat beberapa kerabat jauh yang mencoba untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan , namun mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan semua jalannya pemerintahan, serta banyaknya terjadi pemberontakan yang menyebabkan sejak saat itu, hanya kalangan bangsawan, dan kalangan berpengaruh yang dapat mengambil alih jalannya pemerintahan, itu pun tidak keseluruhan, hanya sebagian kecil yang bisa mereka kuasai, sisanya, mereka membentuk kelompok sendiri dan mendirikan kerajaan masing-masing." Dengan agak tergesa, Madara bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah, cerita Kakek sudah selesai. Sekarang Kakek harus pergi, kalian bermainlah lagi." , dan berjalan menuju ke dalam Mansion Uchiha.

Namun pertanyaan dari Gaara membuatnya berhenti melangkah, "Kakek, apa yang harus kami lakukan, jika…sang puteri terlahir kembali?." Entah bagaimana Gaara merasa dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada kakeknya.

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Madara menjawab, "Kalian harus melakukan apa yang memang harus kalian lakukan."

Gaara dan anak-anak yang lain mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tidak mengerti dengan jawaban sang kakek, "Memangnya apa yang harus kami lakukan kek?", ucap Itachi.

"Kalian akan mengerti pada saatnya anak-anak, nah kakek pergi ya, sampai jumpa anak-anak."Setelahnya Madara bergegas pergi dan menghilang ke dalam Mansion Uchiha.

Setelah kepergian Kakeknya, anak-anak terdiam dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Seolah mengerti bahwa mereka merasakan sesuatu yang sama saat sang Kakek menceritakan dongeng mengenai puteri tadi. Bukan rasa takut, tapi mereka merasa familiar dengan sang puteri, dan aroma mawar aneh yang mereka rasakan di sekeliling mereka saat mengingat legenda sang puteri yang di ceritakan oleh kakek.

**.**

**.**

_**Lembar pertama**_

**Kala Sang Pengembara menceritakan sebuah kisah,**

**kepada para calon Kunci, Ksatria, Raja, dan Bintang.**

**Sebuah benang merah yang tipis,**

**telah terjalin di antara mereka semua.**

**Kini takdir yang sesungguhnya,**

**telah berputar di sekeliling mereka.**

**Hanya waktu yang sanggup menjelaskan apa yang mereka rasakan.**

**Harumnya mawar yang melingkupi mereka,**

**adalah sebuah pertanda…**

**bahwa sang puteri mulai menggeliat di dalam keabadiannya… **

**xXx**

**Keterangan;**

***1: gue ambil dari film GHOST RIDER yang kebetulan lagi di pantengin#plakk**

**Balasan Review buat fic yang sebelumnya**

**Wind le-vent : Thank's reviewnya Wind-san. He, iya, saya juga merasa fic sebelumnya terlalu absurd*ralat: amat sangat absurd malah. XP*.Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Trims atas sarannya. Kalo sempat silahkan baca fic re-publish ini. Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya lagi. Arigatou! :-D **

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra : He, iya Kai, daku memang males buat ngedit sih#plak. Gimana sama fic re-publish ini? Ada kemajuan gak? Oho, thank's fic ku yang kemaren udah di bilang keren n bagus, pada hal ancur begitu. Di tunggu reviewnya ya. He, thank's^^a Nih, udah gue edit, jadi rada bener-gak?**

**Kisame ganteng abis (Ikan) : Pertama-tama aku mau protes! Masa Kisame ganteng sih?#ditendang Ikan He, thank's reviewnya Kan. Iyah, emang gak jelas ceritanya, siapa sih yang nulis?#plakk Waktunya di tambahin? Entar deh aku pikir-pikir dulu, XP! Hehe, Iya, aku usahain lebih detail. Emh, gimana ya?Ini ada becandanya gak sih? Aku yang nulis juga bingung Kan, soalnya cuma nulis apa yang ada di otak sih, ma'af kalau gak bisa serius atau terlalu aneh^^ Jangan lupa review fic re-publish ini ya Kan, he, thank's, ^^d**

**Dends (Dendy) : He, dapet dari mana tuh lima jempol Den?^^ Thank's banget buat reviewnya ya, juga buat jempolnya Den, hehe. Ini bukan Rated M/Mature/Dewasa kok, ceritanya aja yang emang absurd, apalagi yang nulis, deuh lebih aneh lagi Den, XPP! Di tunggu reviewnya ya, he, sangkyu, :-p**

**Osy : He, nggak papa kok review di FB, thank's udah review ya, . Iya, emang aneh, kurang jelas, ma'af ya Yos,.Misterius?Masa? Aku rasa malah abal-abal, :-D. Sorry baru bisa re-publish nih, terlalu lama bengong sih, XP!. Jangan lupa review ya ndul#plakk , he, thank's^^a**

**Jamcomaria : Hoho, thank's udah review ya~ Hihi, pake di bilang seru pula. Aduh senangnyah~~~~^^a. Yaoi ya, kayaknya and rencananya sih emang ada pair yaoi, tapi lihat aja nanti, hihi, . Iya dong pastinyah, Naruto paling cocok jadi uke, oke lah sip, ^O^**

~Cuap - cuap Gak Penting~

Kn : fyuh, akhirnya selese juga prolognya nih, gak sia-sia perjuangan gue, hehe#ngelap-keringet-di dahi

Kyuubi : Lebay lu thor! Mana gaji gue nih? Kagak rela gue main di fic lu !

Kn : Hiks, Kyuu-chan jahat nih, entar aku kasih permen deh, tapi atu aja ya, hehe#plakk

Kyuubi : Jiahhh, nggak elit banget gue di kasih permen, mana satu lagi !

Kn : Gue kan lagi boke Kyuu, gue kasih tiga permen deh, gimana ?#puppyeyes#muntah-berjama'ah, XP

Kyuubi : Wokeh deal!#gubrak

Emh, entar yang satu buat Naruto, satu lagi buat gue, n satunya lagi buat gue juga, hehe#nyengir-setan#plakkk

Kn : Kyuu, mintain review dong sama reader ya, aku mau tepar dulu nih, he

Kyuubi : Oke, tapi tambah tiga permen lagi ya thor, hehe

Kn : Uh, oke lah, apa sih yang nggak buat Kyuu-chan~~#pada hal dalam hati lagi nangis karena duit semakin berkurang#plakk

Kyuubi : Jangan lupa **REVIEW!** Kalo gak di gigit author loh!#author bawa spanduk bertuliskan : Saya Sudah di suntik Rabies!#XP!

16/12/12

Salam hangat, -sehangat m*lo cokelat yang sering gue bikin#XP- buat kalian semua yang baca, hihi

-Kn Fujoshi-


End file.
